


Forelsket

by MissingInAction



Series: Querencia [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute Dreams, Disappointment, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Hisoka, Gon doting on Hisoka, Hisoka doting on Gon, Holding, Just fucking fluff, Kisses, M/M, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInAction/pseuds/MissingInAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka has an incredibly domestic dream about his fruit, much to his own horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely based on this [ picture ](http://gittarakur.tumblr.com/image/94344488923) by [ ホリマコト ](http://www.pixiv.com/users/580827)
> 
> Prompt: Hisoka's dreams are too good to be true.

_Forelsket_  


(n.) the euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love __

__

__“-oka...”_ _

__“-soka…”_ _

__He stirred for a moment, eyes just barely fluttering open before he turned onto his side and grumbled under his breath. _Too early._ He could _feel_ that it was too early. There was a soft hand touching his arm and he reveled in the feel of the warm flesh on his own before it gripped him harshly and pulled him back into to his previous position._ _

__“ _Hisoka!_ ”_ _

__Amber eyes opened slowly and he regarded the image before him with a certain degree of haziness coupled with mild disinterest. His bed was empty that night. At least... it was empty when he'd arrived. Hisoka reached out and gripped the first thing he could wrap his clawed fingers around. _A shirt?_ It was soft and warm and far too little to be his own. _ _

__“Hisoka? You’ll stretch it out like that.” Those soft hands were back, but he could feel now that they weren’t entirely as smooth as they first seemed. Callouses decorated the small fingers that wrapped around his hands and the contrast between his pale skin and the other’s was almost too harsh._ _

_“Gon...? ♠”_

His eyes fell on a bright smile that was directed at him and his hands loosened enough for Gon to take hold of them. A tight feeling crept up his body, a sudden pressure that settled itself heavily on his chest. _Gon was here?_ Part of him felt like this was some sort of trap, but another part of him couldn't help but relish in the way that Gon was holding both of his hands in his lap, small palms touching Hisoka’s with an overflowing tenderness. 

“Mhm! You were moving around too much on the bed... I almost fell off!” He exclaimed and pointed to the pillows that were already scattered on the floor. The sheets on the large bed were a mess, so much so that the polka-patterned sheet was beginning to come undone, clinging helplessly to the lone corner at his feet. Hisoka followed the length of Gon’s arm and hummed in delight at the bedhead that graced him. 

They had spent the night, clearly. 

“I’m sorry, Gon~. I guess it wasn’t a very good dream. ♦” He mumbled out the last part, no longer interested as to _why_ Gon was in his bed but rather, _how long he could keep him there_. Hisoka carefully took his hands back from the boy, grinning as Gon opened his mouth to protest. The magician moved quickly, leaning over to wrap his arms around the young hunter’s small waist to pull him into his own lap. He sat back a bit, purring with mirth as he felt the boy relax into his embrace. The young hunter's soft hair tickled his chin and he leaned down to nestle his nose in it. Gon smelled like the earth. Musky and warm with the slightest hint of spice… and now, like _him_.

“Well, it’s okay. I wouldn’t have fallen anyway with the way you were holding me.” Gon said softly, his own hands settled over Hisoka’s as his body seemed to melt against the other’s. He never really understood why the jester never seemed to sleep well, but he didn’t mind it if Hisoka held him like this every morning. He felt the soft breathing against his scalp and his body arched into the touch, eyes half-lidded and aching for rest. 

"You didn’t seem to have a good sleep either, did you? Bad dreams? ♣” Hisoka’s voice was quiet and husky against his ear, sending a shiver through Gon's body. Assuming the boy was just cold, Hisoka’s grip tightened and he couldn't help but laugh. The magician always seemed to know what he needed at times like this. Gon still had a few nightmares about the night he left, Killua’s tear-stained face permanently burned into his mind no matter how hard he tried to forget. They had spoken about it at one point, but Gon was more than comfortable to let it drop. Time. He just needed time. 

“That’s not true! I slept really well. The best place to sleep is really in your arms!” He said with a soft smile. He extended his arm back to run a hand through Hisoka’s hair. Despite the fact that he used so much gel, Gon grew to love the feel of it in the morning when his fingers could slip through the red locks... almost like they were made of silk. The magician moved his head ever so slightly so he could look down at Gon, his eyes closed as a rare, true smile graced his lips. 

“I love Hisoka!” 

The expression was soft and genuine. The warmth and fondness that accompanied those words filled the room. It was too much. At this rate, Hisoka was sure that he would drown in them--in Gon. When had it even come to this? Hisoka’s arms faltered before he brought the boy closer and felt himself nod, his hand holding the boy’s gently. 

“And I feel the same for Gon.♥” 

A healthy blush spread over the boy’s tanned cheeks before he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the man’s lips, a bare flutter but unbelievably ardent all the same. The boy began to rattle off the plans they had for the day and Hisoka found himself more than content to just hold him through it. It was somewhere along the menu for lunch that he began to tune out, his eyes feeling heavy all over again. How could he still be so sleepy? 

_-ring- -ring- -ring-_

A hand shot out of the covers and slammed down on the phone that was going off, the pale digits curling around the cold plastic. The phone rang a few more times although the jester truly had no desire to pick it up. Something so trivial was most certainly not necessary so early in the morning. Hisoka blindly reached out for the warmth he craved, but his hand found only blankets and a pillow in the cold space beside him. His eyes shot open and he glowered at the bed with a certain degree of longing before shaking his head, a violent laugh running throughout his body. 

_A dream?!_

Of course it had been a dream. His eyes rolled at his own stupidity. He brought his hand back to rest on his bare stomach. There was no way Gon would spend the night… or spoil him with kisses as soon as he woke up. _Not yet at least_. Hisoka noted the foul taste in his mouth as he figured that the boy was probably in a hotel room somewhere, sleeping beside Illumi’s brat of a brother... giving _him_ those kisses instead... showering _him_ with that adorable affection. It was enough to make him sick. _But why?_ He took a deep breath, his hand gently caressing his own skin and causing goosebumps to rise against the pale flesh. 

What was this sensation? It started from his toes and worked up past toned legs, curving around muscular thighs, diving through strong abs before it settled comfortably on his chest. There was no tightness. Rather, it was a gentle sway. A long sigh left his lips, his hands gripping the sides of his pants tightly before he sat up abruptly and looked at the empty bed once more. Soon, he would have it filled. The warmth of those hands would touch his skin again... all in due time. 

_“Ahh, Gon~ You always get me **so** excited. ♥” _

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, as always, my box is always open. I'm a little slow in filling because of uni but I'll get to them, promise.  
> tumblr: daiou--sama.tumblr.com


End file.
